rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Descendants Reflections
When Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Fa'er-Nuo, Mitsura Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er see something's magical in the sanctuary and look at a mirrored wall to made Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Fern, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Dudley and Nell's reflections. Plot In Ancient Chipan, the nine immortals (Ming-Huaxing Risusabi, Bei-Shanying Musujika, Ka-Lun Tongqing, Fa'er-Nuo Tongqing, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er) are going to look at the temple of magic reflection mirror walls, they have to find the magic looking glasses crystal in the Asian temple, but the witches and warlocks's friends Namiko and Reiko told them that theres a magic crystal wall and they look at the mirror it should be a reflection of their future descendants. And Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and Friends thanks the Itsuki sibblings that they need to see their reflection of thier descendants (Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen Sympathy, Fern Sympathy, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Dudley Do-Right and Nell Fenwick) and they leaves them and head to search the magic looking glassed crystal in the temple. Later, Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Fa'er-Nuo, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er walking through the coridor of magic crystal walls and look at the magic reflection looking glassed mirror and asks it to see their descendants's reflections, they touch it and it began to glowing into a magic crystal wall and they founds themselves inside it and they look at their reflections as the magic looking crystal made a reflection of their descendants and then suddenly their normal reflections became their descendant reflection. Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and Fa'er-Nuo looking at the refletions of future. They see Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er whose looking at the reflection of future just like them, they all walking to looking some reflections of their normal friends. When they look around the looking crystal, Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and Fa'er-Nuo saw the reflections of Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen and Fern, Hawazaki, PinYin and YungKoi-Po saw the reflections of Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Dudley and Nell because they, Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and Fa'er-Nuo gasped and look at their relections. Huaxing and Shanying and their friends were very excited that their future descendants are in the magic reflected looking glass and seen their own visions of their reflections of them. Hawazaki look at Mr. Peabody's reflection and he was working on his time machine, the WABAC. She thinks that she has working with the same time machine as she knows the GOBAC and then she has the same thing as Mr. Peabody and look at her reflection as she said "I have inventing my time machine. My reflection of my future descendant is in the magic looking glass-like crystal." While PinYin and YungKoi-Po walks to see the magic reflection crystal, they see the reflections of Sherman and Penny as they are playing tag games, they have to do anything on each pasts. They imagines that they were going on a school after Mr. Peabody has take Sherman to this place and join with Penny. They have the same thing as Sherman and Penny and look at their reflection of them but they told Hawazaki that their descendants are in the magic looking glass-like crystal. Then Huaxing and Ka-Lun get Shanying to see their descendants of Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen who makes some adventuress stop Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha from taking over the real world in the year 2000, they look at their reflections of them while Fa'er-Nuo look at the rreflection of Fern and she will ven time with her uncle, John Sympathy. But they see John's arch nemesis, Arthur Prisons who will be defeated by one of the heroes. They see their reflections while they see Dodureiyo and Nei'er see their reflections of Dudley Do-Right and Nell Fenwick. Later Xiangliang, Zuiqi and Shuxien came and see their nine immortal friends whose look at their reflections, they find them and they were very happy and they all live happily ever after. The End! Category:The Legend's History of Chipan episodes Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:Dudley Do-Right cartoons